Discovering Who I Am
by Merlin's Hat
Summary: Life's been hard for Emerald, but now that she's escaped the hell hole she's been living in, she can fianlly start again and discover who she really is. Along with what she's really capable of.
1. Escaping Hell

Disclaimer: Own nothing; everything is J.K. Rowling's except for Emerald.

A-N Here's a BRAND new story. Please go easy on me.

* * *

Emerald sat at her plain window still while the tears and blood that had lain on her cheeks were slowly drying leaving her a memory she so desperately wanted to forget. She, herself imagined the window crying as the rain streaked the glass. Was it feeling the pain she was, she was used to the blood and scars but the words her father said today while he continuality struck his hand over her shaking body was more then she could handle. The words continued to repeat in her head as if they never ever wanted to leave. They wanted to stay and remind her what a failure she was in her fathers eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I heard him coming into through the kitchen back door. If I was lucky I could make it back to my room in time without him noticing. That was if I was lucky enough and these days luck didn't seem to care for me. Falling to my knees I started to crawl, I could already smell his harsh breathe of whiskey. He probley went out with some of his pureblood fanatic friends and got drunk like there's no tomorrow. I continued to craw, the hope rising inside of me when I reached the stairs. Maybe today can be my lucky day, its never too late "Where do you think your going no good for nothing blood traitor" I keep silent wishing that he could maybe pass out from the high level of alcohol in his blood "I said ANSWER ME" I started to shake uncontrollably. _

_This always happened when I could feel I was in for another bashing. "I was just going off to my room to leave you in peace father" at this point I started to pray. Lord can you hear me, please Lord save me from my father, I don't want to suffer anymore._

"_Sure you were you little cow, I don't believe a word that comes out of your filthy disgusting mouth" _

"_Please father just let me go bac…"_

"_DON'T YOU SPEAK ANOTHER WORD, I ve had enough of you"_

"_Please I beg you, don't hurt me"_

"_Too late because Ive made up my mind"_

_Tears threated to come forward but i refused to show my father any mercy. _

_He slapped me so hard that I fell against the wall at full force. I still kept strong, still refusing to give mercy. _

"_You felt that didn't you ugly slut"_

_I kept my head still and down _

"_YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME"_

_Silence was all he heard _

"_Now you will suffer even more"_

_He kicked my stomach so hard that I even couldn't help but give a yelp of pain. _

"_Yes that hurt didn't it well it seemed your mother felt the same"_

_He crossed the line now_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MOTHER"_

"_Well how did you think she died? Oh yes I remember you thought she died in a unfortunate shoot out"_

"_She did didn't she" I mumbled quietly with the fear rising up_

"_No she didn't it was far from it"_

"_Then what was it?" _

_I looked up into his dark hazel eyes and saw the greed and self accomplishment behind them. _

"_Oh god father please say you didn't touch her"_

"_What do you think daughter"_

"_You beat her to her death didn't you?"_

"_What a sharp mind you have my_ _repulsive daughter" _

"_Mother Im sorry" I whispered before the Words faded away as i watched helplessly while he continued to strike me down. I was numb everywhere and i could feel the blood and wounds appearing on my frail body but that didn't compare to the slow pain of my breaking heart, _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Morning arose and Emerald slowly awoke at the sound of a local bird _cheeping._ Her head slowly pressed against the window, empty of scattered rain that lay there the night before. Emerald made her way to her bathroom to remove the dry blood and clean herself up. She also needed to do immediate action to the wounds her father caused, after years of his bashing she knew pretty well first aid. Today was the day she escaped this hell hole, it was all planned and she would leave and visit her Aunty Claira.Her Aunt was her sisters mother and relatively nice though she heard her mother complain about her aunt when she was a young kid. Apparently her aunt was like this one of these pureblood freaks that is obsessed with everyone in the magic world being pureblood. It was sicking what the magic world thought today but this was the only way. She would rather live with someone that could shelter, feed her and wouldn't even think of touching her. Even staying with her father would be harder then she could imagine since she doubted she could even look at him now after his confession or rather his achievement in his mind.

She had to escape and as soon as possible, she had to leave her father, this house, Florida and most defiantly the U.S.A .Aunty Clairia is said to live in London, England and that was her next stop. She piled everything in her suitcase, which wasn't a lot since her dad thought she didn't need very much and made her way down the stairs quietly. Her Dad lay there sleeping off the alcohol, His chest rising and falling heavily. He was dead asleep and she was sure of it, now to reach the floo power. Father knew that one day I would run away or try to escape so he managed to put high security spells around the house until i left for school. He also hid the stash of floo powder but of course I was not stupid after spending my summer holidays inside this house. The floo power was in the cabinet locked with the key that hung out of his Jean's pocket. Now the challenge was grabbing the key while he slept. I crept over to his side and slung him over on his side praying desperately that he wouldn't wake.Bullseye I saw the key, I shoved my hand into the pocket and pulled the key out. I went straight to the cabinet and twisted the key with all my strength to get the door to open. But then I heard a

"Mrgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

He was waking and I knew it. I had to get the floo power as fast as possible. I panicked and kept trying to twist the lock into place for the stupid dam door to open.

"Wo It Thre"

Oh please just open.

"Clickkkkk"

Thank Merlin its open. I launched straight for the bag and ran to the other side of the room as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Hold on"

I could see that he started to rise slowly but ever so wobbly as the alcohol still had some effect. For once I thanked the bloody fire whiskey; it did some good in slowing him down.

I shoved my hands in the bag immediately and stood in place. Yelled as loud as I could "33 Gladstone streets ENGLAND" and at once I started to spin while the image of my father standing only a few meters away faded away. He was gone and now all that was left of my memories with him were left behind too. This was all for my mother. I was sure that she would be proud because now he would never have to touch me again.

* * *

A-N what do you think? Like it or should I delete it? REVIEW & INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE. 


	2. Clothes racks and Love heart boxers

A-N Here you are CHAPTER 2 of discovering who I am. I hope you enjoy!

I thank Bellatrix13 for her mad review and denise134 as well.

* * *

Spinning and spinning I went, everything went in a blur. When I had at last came to a stop I stepped out of the fireplace with caution. A littlie tipsy from floo travel, I strolled around the house making sure to Place one foot in front of each other. Though I didn't go very far as a sharp voice interrupted.

"May I help you young lady" the middle aged lady asked.

I noticed her eye's wondering down from my head to my shoes. Apparently she didn't take well to my appearance. But who can blame her, my father wasn't know for his generosity in buying me decent clothes.

Nervously I replied with a shaking voice "im just looking for Clairia McKenzie is she here at the moment?"

"Well dear seems like you came too the right place."

"I did"

"Yes you did, seeing as how im Clairia McKenzie though how may I help you dear"

"Oh well Mrs. McKenzie umm I was wondering if you knew a Marissa Dorling?"

Walking over to her portraits she gently spreads her fingers against one. "I did darling, she was someone very close to me. Why do you ask?"

Ignoring her previous answer i shoot with another of mine

"Did she have any children?"

She softly turned around with a curious look placed across her face.

"I think she had a young daughter, never laid eyes on her though. Darling why are you asking such things? I may be an old bat but im no fool, there is a reason behind these questions"

"No, no there's no reas…"

"Just say already darling"

"Umm well then if you need to know ummm im... Im... im..." I say while stuttering

"Take all the time you need"

"Im think I happen to be your Niece" I blurt out

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you completely right, your my what?"

"Niece, the daughter of Marissa. The one you have never laid eyes on"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any more tea"

"Yes maim"

"No need to call me that. You are my niece after all so Aunt or Aunty will do"

"Um alright aunty"

She took a look at my nervous and painful face.

"You know if I could have I would have taken you away from your father. It's just that your mother and I didn't get on very well. But that doesn't take away the horrid things he did to you?" Aunt Clairia said with a sincere expression.

"I know"

"Well I guess its all in the past now but first we must get things sorted"

"We do?"

"Yes Emerald we can't let you go out like that can we. You will need clothes and a cheak up at st mungo's for those sores and cuts on your body"

"Thank you, it means a lot. If ive know you would have been this kind I would of tried to escape my hell earlier"

"Well darling im just sorry I didn't come and find you earlier. I never even knew your mother had died"

"About 3 years now"

"I would like to visit her grave one day, it would mean alot emerald of you could show me"

"Ive never visited it"

"Oh heaven's why"

"My father never let me out of the house"

My aunt went quiet for a second before she continued.

"Well then ill make it my duty to take us. Right after we get you to the hospital and some new clothes of course"  
"That would be great"

Aunty Claris stood up making her way to the fireplace before she suddenly turned to me.

"Emerald I only as one thing of you while you are under my roof and guidance."

"Yes anything you ask"

"You follow the most important tradition our family has held over the years. That you hold the belief that the wizardry world should be ruled and full of pureblood wizards. Your mother did not believe this but I am hopping that you may learn to."

"I will learn aunt because trust me it's the least I could do after you taking me in"

"Thank you Emerald it means a lot now let's get a move on to St Mungos"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

"Come this way" the medinurse witch instructs me.

I and my Aunt follow her into a small white room. We enter and I place myself on the examination futon.

"The healer will be here in a moment"

"Thank you" My aunt says to the lady.

She nods and walks out. I and my aunt wait in silence till we hear the turn of the knob on the door.

"Hello Im healer Dylan. What can I do for you today?"

"Well she has some cuts on and around her back. Would you mind if you could look at them?"

"Sure, ill just need you to remove your top and put this on." He points to the white loose shirt hanging by the door

He turns around while I quickly remove my top and Slide the white t-shirt on.

"Ready" I say

He turns and instructs me to lay face forward on the examination table.

He gently lifts the back of my top to take a look at the scars of the old cuts and the fresh ones cause by my father only merely a few days ago.

"Hmmm" he mutters before turning to my Aunty.

"Would you mind if you wait outside, its just policy that only the healer and patient can be in the room while we perform the spells"

"Of course" she gently opens the door and walks outside.

Once my Aunty was safely outside he addressed me.

"Did she hurt you?"

"What" I ask confusingly

"Judging by those scars and cuts you obtain, it looks like someone has been abusing you.

"It wasn't her"

"Well who was it, as a healer it's my responsibility to ensure my patients are healed and up to full health but as a wizard it's my responsibility to call authorities if someone is being purposely abused"

"It was my father"

"Is he still around and if so why isn't your aunty out there doing anything to stop it"

"No he's gone from my life and my plus aunty barely even knew him"

"Ok but if anything further happens the people at st mungos are happy to help; now I can remove these fresh bruises and cuts but not the others. Im sorry to tell you that those are permanent"

"That's just great; the scars will end up being a memory of what he has performed"

"I guess your just going to have to learn to let those memories fade then"

"Easier said then done" I mutter

* * *

"So first of all we are going to have to enter _Madam Malkin's_ for some causal clothes and then we will head over to _witches clothes for life_ for your uniform"

"Uniform?"

"Yes dear for you to wear at your new school, Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts? Hold on how do you even know I got in? Have you even resisted me, is it suitable for a student to enter this late? Where is it?"

"Full of questions aren't you dear"

"Curious is all"

"Well remember curiosity killed the cat"

"Too bad im not a cat then"

"I knew a lady that was an animagui of a cat, what was her name again"

"Never mind the cat, how are you certain im even in"

"I have my connections dear. Now be quiet and enter"

5 minutes later

"Now dear ill be over in the Robe section, go find yourself a nice dress or something. We will meet back at the entrance in 15 minutes so we can try on those school uniforms"

"Sure" I shout as I wonder to the area marked _Witches Formal clothes. _

I look through the many Dresses with disappointment. Most were either too short or revealing; others were the opposite being long and baggy while some were just plain weird.

"Who would actually wear this" I said while picking a hideous puffed up violet dress with various orange dots. I stuff it back on the stack not wanting to look at it anymore.

Shopping wasn't really appealing to me though my aunt sure seemed to like it. Now what am I expected to do for the next 10 minutes; I couldn't go through the rack again. That would just be utter torment. I slowly bend my knees to sit down and stare at the reflection from the mirror directly in front of me.

All that was reflected was a pair of ordinary Brown eyes, a yellowish bruise on my left cheek, a gloomy round face and stupid thick brown hair. Wow im such a good looker, ha-ha NOT.

Only one question still flowed around in my mind? How was I supposed to control and run my life. I can barely even think straight, there are just these images that keep replaying in my head. Sure the doctor advised me to put it behind me but it's not that easy and peachy. My father played a huge role in my life and now im expected to just forget about the pain he caused. He should suffer for all the years I had. Is it fair that he just gets off easy?

"No" shouted a voice

I jumped of the floor so quickly that I only consumed myself to hit the clothes rack. Of course this ended up with me back on the floor hidden between furry jackets and that horrible violet dress.

"I just had to find myself squashed between this dress didn't I" I whispered to myself.

"No James I told you lily wouldn't like an orange dress."

"Why exactly not Moony" the boy with the round glasses replied

"Well first of all how do you think it would go with her hair?"

"Ok, point taken. Padfoot would you help me out here"

"Prongs ive got more urgent situations on my mind"

"What exactly"

"Whether I should get those blue boxers or the love heart's one"

"Love hearts" the boy she assumed was James asked with a shocked look.

"Yeah see the ladies would love it"

"Why don't you just go and get yourself a thong then"

"Nahhh im not into those things, rides up your ass"

"How would you know it rides up your ass? Please tell me you haven't tried one Padfoot because if you have I think we need a regulation that says you must be at least 10 feet away from me at all times"

"No I haven't tried one and plus why would I when boxers give you so much space"

_Emerald: Ok that was just gross_

"Padfoot the most important issue now is who told you"

"James we don't need to know that"

The boy that went by James turned around to face the boy with the shaggy dark blonde hair.

"Are you crazy moony, of course we need to know who it is?"

"Why exactly?"

"So I can spend the rest of my Hogwarts years annoying and teasing the crap out of them. Now that's why"

The blonde boy shook his head and gave a look of disappointment. Though he didn't question any further and continued to flick through the heavy book in his hands. Which she couldn't help but notice were rough and strong in a kind of masculine way.

_Emerald: OK that was just wrong, better banish the thought._

James turned back to the guy that went by_ Padfoot_.

"So spill already" he asked eagerly

"Well let's just say they like to wear tight clothing"

They all immediately turn to stare at the short mousy boy in the corner"

"It wassntt meeee guyyyyysss" he manages to squeak out

"Sure peter, we believe you" the others say except for the blonde boy, who was too absorbed with his book,

James lent over into padfoot's ear and whispered something which she could vaguely make out.

"Let's buy him a pink thong for his birthday"

"Great idea Prongs" padfoot said out loud

"What was that Sirius" the blonde one said

"Oh umm were just saying how maybe that Green blouse over there would suit lily and all, it would really brings out her eyes"

"That just might work"

Just as the group of boys were about to go and grab the blouse, she started to lean over to crawl out of the rack. But because luck wasn't popular with her, the hook in her jacket was caught to the fabric of the bright violent dress. This ended with her being swung back in to the rack with a load _thud. _

"Hold on what was that" Padfoot said urgently.

"I think it came from over there but it just could have been a rat or something" James said

"I hope not, I don't like fellow rats. They tend to bite my hair" the squeaky boy squeaked

"Well let's see just in case"

"No no no no NOOOOOO" she whispered as she struggled to unattach the hook.

Just as Padfoot when to push aside the clothing she heard someone scream her name.

"EMERALD WHERE ARE YOU"

My aunty came up to the boys with a worried look on her face.

"Hello boys I can't seem to fine my niece. Have you seen a young girl around here?"

The blonde haired boy piped in.

"Sorry madam we haven't, but we could help you look around"

"Oh that would be such a help" she replied

"We'll cheak the men's department wont we guys"

"Errrrrr sure" the others replied before walking off.

I could also hear the voice of the dark haired boy muttering something.

"Always have to be the Good Samaritan don't you Moony" but I doubt my aunt heard it.

Just as she had turned around to continue looking I hoped out off the stack not caring that I had the horrible dress stuck to my jacket.

"Aunt, here I am"

"OH GOODNESS darling I was so worried, where did you go"

"Im sorry I got carried away looking for the perfect dress that I got lost count of time"

"Not to worry darling, though I see that you picked your dress"

"My head snapped down looking at the dress attached to me."

"Err yeah this one is prefect"

"Well let's go pay for it then" she said while walking towards the counter only to

Stop suddenly.

"Oh I forgot to say thank you to those boys I asked to help me find you"

"Don't worry about it aunt, they probley weren't even looking" I said in a rush wanting to get out of the shop and not run into the pack of mysterious boys.

"I guess so"

* * *

As I put the dress down on the counter I noticed the shop keeper give me a disgusted look. I leaned over and laid my hand down on the dress and muttered softly.

"You had this all planned out didn't you dress"

All that replied was the silence.

"You just had to pick me to torture didn't you?"

Though this time something did reply.

"What was that darling?"

I immediately stood back up in shock but I recomposed myself just in time for her too get too suspicious and question my mental health.

"Nothing aunt, absolutely nothing"

* * *

A-N This story will be GIVEN THE CHOP unless people grace me with reviews. 


End file.
